DemiGuild: The Titan Awakens
by CyanideHalcyon
Summary: A new generation of demigods are to rise and prevent Epimetheus from taking away Zeus coveted position at the Greek pantheon. AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Brooke and Halcyon stood across the street. They seemed to be looking out for something. They knew that something bad was going to happen.

And just like that, it happened.

Flames erupted over the tall buildings of Manhattan, lightly charring the well-worked concrete.

People ran, screamed and panicked.

The twins stood back-to-back.

Then, Brooke brushed her blonde hair off her face and clenched her fists.

All of a sudden, her eyes began to glow minty blue. A gushing jet of water extravasated from the base of her feet. She pointed her index towards a large pyre in front of her. The water obeyed, and impressed itself over the wisps of fire. The fire reduced, but continued to advance.

Halcyon shot up into the air, whirled around, and like Brooke's, his eyes too, glowed blue. Then, wisps of water encircled around him, gradually growing into thicker wisps. Finally, Halcyon darted backwards, and the wisps transformed into a gyrating maelstrom, which vertically advanced the bigger flames and erupted.

The flames at once vanished, but someone kept raising the power of the flames, resulting in increase in the fire.

The twins realized that their power wasn't strong enough to extinguish the fires erupting.

Then, all of a sudden, a bluish light descended between the two. The fire seemed to deflect now, but continued to increase after the light faded, revealing a woman.

She was 6 feet tall, with flowing golden hair. Her skin was flawless, and she wore a robe, emblazoning with ultramarine blue. She wore a tiara on her head, with a beautiful deep-sapphire embedded in it.

She clenched her fists, closed her eyes and gravity was defied for a few seconds. A strong power was pulsating within her. The woman opened her eyes. Halcyon and Brooke grabbed the woman's waist out of oblivion, and thick crescents of water ripped around the woman's aura.

The next moment, the fire was gone. Completely.

Smoke rose in the aftermath.

Halcyon and Brooke opened their eyes. They weren't surprised at the fire vanishing and let go of the woman.

"Thank god you were here on time" Brooke thanked the woman.

"My power is weak, children. You'll have to survive on your own" the kind woman said.

"What? We're barely fourteen! Our powers haven't even reached their peaks yet!" Halcyon pointed.

"I am aware of that, Halcyon. But my powers have failed to cooperate with my will. And besides, you haven't used your existing potentials yet. And you will need to, to bring down the fire-causing being" explained the woman.

"We aren't gonna let you down, Thetis. Hal's just tired" Brooke elaborated.

"Fine then. I hope you return victorious" Thetis announced, giving them elixirs.

"This ambrosia increases the health of you demigods"

Halcyon and Brooke drank from the vials, and instantly felt full of power.

"Wow, I'm glad this works. Unlike that hair softening thing I bought" Halcyon stated.

"No time for jokes. New York depends on you two. And the world probably depends on you demigods" Thetis concluded, fading into thin air.

"Yes, leave us in the middle of New York, searching for a fire creating monster" Halcyon complained.

"Halcyon! Respect!" Brooke advised.

"Yes, moral police"

The twin duo ran towards the tall building with the beacon on top. The beacon glowed a crimson red.

"This is it. The fire's coming from here" Brooke concluded.

"Really? I would've never guessed" Halcyon counterbalanced.

They walked into the doors, which were definitely rosewood, decorated with gold embellishments. The foyer was long, incredibly solitary and was oddly lit by girasol-colored lamps. The foyer led to an elevator, which seemed like pure gold.

"This place gives me the creeps" Brooke admitted.

"Really?" Halcyon sarcastically replied.

"Gosh, you and your sarcasm"

"Sarcasm and Cynicism are the only two languages I speak, hon"

Brooke pressed the button which was engraved into the gold. The elevator immediately opened.

"Don't you think this is...a little too easy?" Halcyon pointed.

"Um, why?"

"Because we're in enemy headquarters, and we're taking an elevator to our mystery nemesis"

"I suppose you're right. But we don't have a choice"

Halcyon and Brooke remorsefully entered the gorgeous elevator.

It had a thick red carpet on the floor, which made you wanna sleep on it. There were mirrors, which were royally decorated with velvet curtains around the corners. It was a beautiful elevator.

"Wow, cozy"

"Yes" Brooke replied.

There was only one button inside the elevator. It read '∞'

"Infinity? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea. But it's not like we have a choice" Brooke reminded Halcyon.

"Of course we do! Let's get out of here!"

The elevator doors shut quickly.

"Well. I guess you were right" Halcyon ruefully admitted, with absolutely no tone of sarcasm.

But he quickly shot back to his usual tone: "Not a good idea, I think"

The lights in the elevator dimmed to a spotlight, red in color. Hal and Brooke came closer to each other. Then, the elevator started to ascend rapidly.

"WE DIDN'T EVEN PRESS THE BUTTON!" Halcyon screamed.

" We're the children of Poseidon for god's sake! The god of seas! Be calm!" Brooke managed.

"Brooke? He's also the god of earthquakes. And the seas are rather stormy this time of year. Counterproductive much?" Halcyon reminded.

The elevator swiftly shot up with even faster speed and came to a sudden halt.

"I'd puke, only this elevator's too gorgeous" Halcyon admitted.

The doors opened.

The beacon was here, and this was the terrace patio.

Standing outside was someone they'd never expect to find: Eric.

Halcyon's face was dripping with sweat, and he quickly brushed his messy, deep-golden hair of his face.

"What're you doing here?" Halcyon demanded.

"What do you MEAN? You're telling me you didn't know it was me all along? Bah! Were you abacinated or something?" Eric questioned, amused.

"I knew it was you, you traitor!" Brooke furiously uttered.

"Ah, so my attractiveness affected you, Brooke? I'm impressed. By me, of course" Eric put forth.

"You're filthy! I'm sure Hephaestus rues having claimed you!" Halcyon rebutted.

"Humph. Who're you to speak, son of stable-boy?" Eric spat.

"Stable-Boy? Seriously? That's the best you could come up with? Gosh, you had me fooled that you were worth a good nemesis" Hal summoned.

"Aargh! I've had enough of you twins! Charon shall carry your filthy souls across River Acheron!" Eric erupted.

"You have no idea what you just said. You're gonna pay" Halcyon challenged.

"Then show me what you've got, kelp-head" Eric fired back.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is AU, so guess what? I DO own all the characters. =P Except for the gods and titans of course. =D**

**I'd like to give credit to my beautiful sister Windchimes of Maple for being my Beta Reader. She's done an amazing job. And I'm also gonna thank her for reminding me to use the line-breakers. The story makes so much more sense now. =P**

**I'd also like to give credit to ChocolateCurls, my other amazing sister, who taught me how to use the bold option =P  
**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Eric Marcovic was a son of Hephaestus (the god of fire and the forge) who had turned against his kind - demigods.

He found the demigods and became a part of them, winning their trust.

Brooke was infatuated by him first, but after his switching sides, she'd been furious.

Eric raised his muscular arm up, and angrily shouted: "Aaaaargghh!"

At first, he appeared the same. But suddenly, flames whirled around his arm, which furiously increased and singed off the sleeve of his vermilion-tinted t-shirt. His eyes were malicious, and his lips furled. The clenched fist of his other arm lit up in hungry flames, and Eric stepped forward.

"Mommy" Halcyon timidly said.

Eric ravenously guffawed.

"Come on, Hal...you've got to show a little more courage. He betrayed us all"

"Not me. I didn't even know him" Hal replied.

"HALCYON SAPPHIRE! Up on your feet ...NOW!" Brooke commanded.

"Aye, aye, captain?" Hal questioned, flinging himself high in the air, till he disappeared.

"Wow, some brother" Brooke mumbled, in shame.

"Ba-Ha! Your brother was so protective, he fled!" Eric pointed.

"Ugh. I can take you on"

"Can you, now, Brooke?"

"Umm, is that, like...a question?" Brooke challenged, distorting Eric's vision by whipping him with water and putting out the fire on his body.

"Aaaaargghh! Now you've done it, daughter of Poseidon!"

"Have I, now?"

Eric created an Ignis Fatuus, which were flames that took forms of illusions.

Brooke stared at it. It was intriguing, gorgeous. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

Then, Eric blasted an array of fire winds, which shot down Brooke like flamethrowers. She plummeted down the building, screaming.

She gave up all hope, and was deeply disappointed in her twin Halcyon for bailing on her. She was falling on her back and let loose, stopped screaming and nearly hit the ground, but felt something cool on her back an inch above the ground.

"So this is what death feels like" she mumbled.

Then she opened her eyes, noticing a dark Manhattan around her, with not a single light, which seemed odd.

Then, she heard her cell phone ringing. Someone changed her cell's ringing tone to 'Oops! I did it again' by Britney Spears. She hated it when Hal did that to embarrass her in a crowd.

She was still on her back, and pressed a button on her cell. Then she asked: "Hello?"

"Hey, sis"

She recognized Halcyon's voice, but before she could say anything, she realized the cool thing on her back was a huge purl, and the purl shot up to the beacon-lit patio. She suavely descended onto the patio, and she saw the sky glimmer. Then, Halcyon descended down with great speed, water tendrils surrounding him and struck the patio, denting it, and hurling Eric out the building.

The aftermath was a mess. The place looked like it rained like crazy. The concrete had erupted, the beacon had gone off, and Brooke stood soaked from head to toe, and her mouth dropped open.

"I'm surprised I could call you from a trillion feet from the building!" Hal announced.

His body too, was completely soaked, and a crooked, mischievous smile gleamed on his face.

"I don't believe you did that. That was wicked cool. Dad and Thetis are going to be proud"

"First, 'WICKED COOL'? Where're you from? Hippie-Ville? And second, I know" Hal joked.

"Ha-ha. I'm still older by a minute, so shut up"

"58 seconds" declared Hal, bummed out.

"Yeah, that's almost a minute, Hal…

…Um, Eric's IS going to return with vengeance. You know that right?" Brooke reminded.

"Gee, I'm aware" Hal admitted.

They looked down the building, but Eric had gone. They saw a dent on the sidewalk, with splattered water and char marks.

"And I'm scared" Hal concluded.  
-

"Hi. I'm April. April Olivine," the 15 year old girl with black hair, pale skin and green eyes said, "Daughter of Demeter"

"Oh! Welcome, April! This is DemiGuild. Here's where offsprings of gods and mortals stay and train to safeguard planet Earth. My name is Minerva, and I'm a satyr, as you can see" said the nice lady at the desk, with a female upper body and a goat's lower body.

"Um, are you a monster?" April questioned.

"Gee, thanks. No, I'm a satyr, a silenus. We satyrs are half-human and half-goats. Gods refer to us as little woodland creatures, which is pretty offending, might I add" Minerva said.

"Oh. Okay. Um...aunt sent me here, and I'm kind of lost"

"That's okay, Ape. Can I call you that?"

"Uh, no"

"Let's go! I'll give you a tour!  
Minerva took April around, holding her hand. April was already freaked that Minerva had two arms and two goat feet, which were shaggy, but when she took a look around, she was more than astonished.

The DemiGuild looked like just another building in the middle of nowhere, but inside, was a secret portal which led to the ACTUAL DemiGuild. Minerva and April appeared at the portal and took a step in. For a second, everything was black, and then, she saw - grass. There was grass for miles and miles. There were at least a thousand kids around, ranging from three year olds to twenty year olds, all moving around, some dueling with weapons, some creating fire, water, plant tendrils, and all sorts of things. Some ate; some flew on backs of pegasi, and others rode on hippocampi in a miniature ocean. April's mouth dropped.

"This place is…cool…" she uttered.

"You think so? Let me remind you, this IS sort of like school, so you still WILL be graded"

"Oh. You just had to ruin it, didn't you?"

They forwarded a little more, and a nice-looking manse appeared, which was a million feet high and outside it, a sign read: 'Demigod Regiment'

That freaked April out, since she figured she'd have to train like soldiers or something.

"Don't worry, that's just a name. Inside, it's pretty cool" Minerva assured.

"Oh. That's nice"

Then, they entered the manse, and saw an elevator and flight of steps.

"Can we use the elevator, please?"

"We have to! Demeter's cabin is the 17th one!"

The two of them entered the elevator. The elevator was huge, and could accommodate at least a hundred kids at once.

There were buttons on the panel with various symbols.

Minerva pressed the button with the tree, since April was the daughter of Demeter, goddess of agriculture and nature.

Then suddenly, the doors of the elevator flung open, and the Sapphire twins, Brooke and Halcyon walked in.

"Hello, there, children of Poseidon, how was the pursuance?" Minerva asked.

"It was great! I used this amazing move, and turns out, Eric Marcovic was the mastermind there. Humph, he almost had Brooke beat, but I saved the day...again!" Hal excitedly mentioned.

"Again? Please, Hal" Brooke shot back.

"You didn't attack him because you're secretly in love with him!"

Brooke flushed tomato red.

"This is April Olivine, daughter of Demeter" Minerva said, hinting at April and deviating the topic.

"Hey, April. I'm Halcyon. But call me Hal" Halcyon greeted.

"Hi...Hal" April nervously said, blushing.

"I'm Brooke, Hal's sister" Brooke mentioned.

"Hey, Brooke" April said.

Hal quickly pushed the button with the rolling waves, which were symbol of Poseidon, god of seas.

The elevator quickly ascended, and stopped at the Demeter floor.

"Bye, guys" April managed, following Minerva out.

"Buh-bye" Hal and Brooke said together.

The doors shut.

"You're such a flirt, Hal" Brooke said.

"WHAT? I was NOT flirting! Just saying hi!" Hal defended.

"Well, she was blushing"

"I can't help being incredibly handsome and suave"

Brooke rolled her eyes, and they stepped out into the Poseidon floor.

"…And that thing about Eric? Don't ever talk about that. EVER" Brooke concluded.  
-

Chloe masticated her food with no interest.

She was only a day old at camp, and seemed to act strange.

She seemed deep in thought, oblivious to the medium-rare platter of steaks, which everyone else was ravenously chewing on.

Chloe Garnett was the daughter of the Goddess of Magic, father was Giovanni Garnet, a renowned chef across the globe. His signature dish was the 'Garnet Cappelletti', a sort of chicken ravioli with secret ingredients confined to the Garnet family.

And yet, Chloe chewed the broccoli without any signs of disgust.

She got up and ran towards the elevator, which slid open. She got in, and the elevator quickly descended.

She made it out of the regiment, and ran towards the darkness. The moonlight gently brushed the grass and trees.

She saw a shadow moving across the grass and nearly fainted. Then, the shadow rose and became a dark figure of a human. The figure revealed itself to be Milo Umbrus, Son of Erebus - The God of Darkness.

"I've been waiting here all evening" Milo said.

"I was finishing up dinner" Chloe replied.

"Okay then. Are you ready?"

"Yes"

They then walked up to a beautifully worked with coffin, engraved with gold and black.

Milo raised his hand, and created a black, wispy flame on his palm.

Chloe imitated, except the flame she created was a deep purple.

Then, the two demigods released the flames onto the coffin, and the coffin started to wither, revealing a dusky corpse.

The corpse slowly rose, and its eyes glowed a misty purple.

"Ah, Son of Erebus and Daughter of Hecate. You have done well by awakening your master.

"Rise, my Titan lord Epimetheus" Milo and Chloe said together in a monotone.

Then, a dark ball of energy came out of Chloe's body, and her eyes became a pool-blue. She collapsed and her pale skin returned to the natural peach hue she always had.

Epimetheus and Milo walked into the woods, Milo still under Epimetheus' hex, and they shot into the ground, with a major blast of grey energy.

**If you're still a little confused, I think the second chapter will coagulate everything. =) Hope you liked it! R, please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!**

**I'd like to thank Preetika Banerjee for all the help!**

**Chapter 2: Pandemonium

* * *

**

Scarlett Ashford lived in California all her life, until she found out she was a daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom and war-craft.

She had to move away from her sister Valerie, which delighted her, since her sister was the daughter of her father's first marriage, and was envious of the fact that Scarlett was a demigod. Scarlett's father had died when she was only 5, and Scarlett hardly remembers anything about her father other than his reassuring voice and kind eyes.

The sun shone remarkably.

Scarlett and her best friend Kaya Basak sat on the grass, doodling and finishing up their homework. Kaya was an Indian, and a daughter of Panacea, the goddess of health.

"Haven't you ever wondered why Yankee Doodle went to town, riding on his pony, plucked a feather out his cap and called it 'Macaroni'?" Kaya questioned.

"Okay, that was random"

"Was it?"

"Yes, of course it was. But good question though"

"I know"

Kaya and Scarlett had known each other for three years now, and hung out a lot despite the fact that they were from different cabins.

Kaya flicked-off the ebony-black tendril of her hair which fell across her eye. "We should leave now"

"Where to?" Scarlett asked.

"The Pantheon Hall. There are new demigods"

* * *

The Pantheon Hall was a brilliant structure within DemiGuild. It comprised of statues of the gods representing the cabins and a massive dais right in the middle.

Minerva the satyr, Isaac Curtis, the guild director and several other teachers stood on the dais, with a few timid-looking demigods.

"Good Morning, Demigods. We're here to notify to you, the arrival of our new demigods" Mr. Curtis announced.

"We have five new demigods this year" Minerva stated.

"They are, Juniper Olivine, daughter of Demeter; Fred Core, son of Hypnos; Tyler Pix, son of Hades; Chloe Garnett, daughter of Hecate; Leona Geranium, daughter of Nike and finally, Claudia Jenkins, daughter of Ares"

The five demigods stepped forward, and people chuckled, gasped and pointed.

Then, Mr. Curtis stepped forward and noticed something: "Where is Chloe Garnett?"

* * *

Chloe lay on the meadow's grass, which was embedded with the morning dew.

She had been unconscious all night, after Epimetheus had taken away her long time boyfriend, Milo Umbrus.

It was precisely 12 pm, and the sun's rays gleamed over Chloe. She patently opened her eyes, troubled by the light. She sat down, rubbed her eyes, and gasped.

What happened with Epimetheus – it was major. Milo had been taken away – the only person she cared about after her father.

And adding to it, she came to DemiGuild only a day ago and that too, under a spell. This was quite ironic, considering her mother was the goddess of magic.

She ran towards the Pantheon Hall, recognizing the intensity of the situation. Her hair was still a pretty darn mess, her skin had the worst dark circles because of her untimely sleep, and the sleeves of her t-shirt were wrinkled and uneven.

She didn't care, for she had her boyfriend to save.

* * *

April took a seat near Halcyon and Brooke's, since she didn't know anyone else, and her half-brothers and sisters were growing plants on their table.

"So, April. How'd you like the guild?" Hal questioned.

"I liked it. I loved it, in fact. But it'll take time for me to fit in…"

"Oh, that's okay. We had problems fitting in too. But the people here are really nice. Well – most of them" Brooke added.

Then, the doors of the Hall burst open with a bang.

Mr. Curtis noticed Chloe when he saw her banging into the Pantheon Hall, her hazel hair looking like a bird's nest.

"You should be up here, Ms. Garnett" Mr. Curtis stated, being stern.

"MR. CURTIS! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Chloe screamed.

"You should calm down first, Chloe"

Chloe advanced Mr. Curtis, panting.

"Mi – Milo – Milo Umbrus"

"What about him?"

"Lord Ep – Epimetheus"

"What?"

"Lord Epimetheus took Milo aw – away"

Before Mr. Curtis could react, a strong gust of wind exploded into the hall.

Then, a ball of violet light whirled in the hall, and a woman with untamed, messy blonde hair and glowing red eyes revealed herself.

It was the Oracle of DemiGuild, and the children of Apollo recognized her presence and bowed down to her.

Her face was so monotonous, that her hair could be negligible.

Her lips began to move, and she announced:

"_The wand had risen, the shadow had, too._

_The gullible lord had been awakened, who retreated with the shadow._

_He will rise to take over the king's crown,_

_Unless stopped by a force of half-bloods, friends and foes._

_The waves, the wisdom and the wand will be required,_

_Along with the harmonic soul and the healer._

_They will struggle to travel to the lovely land of love,_

_But if they fail, the Titan's evil will stir"_

The Oracle suddenly vanished, and everyone looked at each other, awestruck.

* * *

Chloe explained everything to Mr. Curtis in his office, in the presence of Minerva and another odd-looking woman.

"The Oracle has spoken. The prophecy is a quest" Mr. Curtis explained.

"Seraphine?" Minerva asked the other woman.

"Oh, yes. The prophecy calls for a quest, as you might have guessed. It translates to –

One of Hecate's children, in this case, Chloe, and one of Erebus' children, in this case, Milo, had been called forth by the Titan Epimetheus, to free him from the coffin. He fled with Milo, and now aims to take over Zeus' position at the Greek Pantheon, in an act of vengeance against the incident of the Pandora's box. But he can be defeated, if a group of demigods conspires against him. The demigods of the prophecy are the waves, a child of Poseidon, the wisdom, a child of Athena, the wand, a child of Hecate, the harmonic soul, a child of Apollo, and finally, the healer – a child of Panacea. They have to travel to the land of love – Paris, I'm thinking, but if they fail, Epimetheus shall take over, destroying the gods and goddesses"

"Thank you, Seraphine. Minerva? Could you call an emergency meeting in the Pantheon Hall?"

"Okay, sir. But why is that?" Minerva questioned.

"It's time to announce the translation of the prophecy. And time to pick the chosen five"

* * *

**Read and Review, please!**


End file.
